


A Despair Inducing Game Session

by Love_Live_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Live_Trash/pseuds/Love_Live_Trash
Summary: All the Muse members wanted was to have a nice fun game night playing a nice innocent gamesadly, things didn't go as they expected





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dumb idea I had  
> I'll try to update it semi frequently  
> Obviously, this story will contain spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc so if you haven't played it yet I would highly recommend you do and then come back to read this.

“Huh? What’s this?” Nico asked, looking at the message that had popped up on the shared Muse steam account. Recently the nine had decided to create one, wanting to have fun playing games together. They had just hooked it up to Maki’s TV so that they could all see the screen, and Nico had insisted on being the one to control the computer. They had been about to go looking for their first game, but were facing an unexpected problem. Namely, the message on the screen

UNKNOWN has gifted you Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

“It looks like someone gave us a game…? Some kind of fan I assume.” Eli said. “It couldn’t hurt to give it a shot!” Rin exclaimed, excited at the idea of playing a game already. “B-but what is a “Danganronpa”?” Hanayo questioned, a little bit nervous at the idea of playing such a fishy sounding game. Was danganronpa even a word? She didn’t know, but her objection was ignored. Nico had already made her way to the library tab of steam and started the download. Now, all they had to do was wait…

\---

After around half an hour of waiting, The download was finally complete. Nico hit the open button and after a second, the game sprung to life. Nico hit the enter button, skipping the intro, eager to get into the game. After selecting their language as Japanese, they were on their way in the game. After a while, everyone was fully engrossed in reading the intro. “Huh… This elite school seems like an interesting setting for a game… I wonder what will happen?” Nozomi questioned, interested as to what kind of conflict would arise. The game continued, and soon they were inside the school. Makoto seemed to be passing out, confusing everyone. The confusion only grew when Makoto woke up in an empty classroom, with lots of time having passed. “W-what’s going on... ?” Hanayo said nervously, not liking the looks of the situation at the moment. It felt like one of those haunted games she would read about online, and she was scared. Still, they made Makoto press onwards, going to meet up with the other students. Maybe things would get better?

They finally reached the room with all the other people, looking at them. The room was so full of people, that they couldn’t help but be shocked. One by one, they started talking to everyone. It took a while, but before long, they had talked to everyone. “Hmm… Things don’t look good…” Honoka said, a little bit worried. The situation didn’t make much sense to her. How did everyone pass out? “I don’t know about you, but I like Leon nya~!” Rin said, still enjoying the game despite the strange situation. “I-I think I prefer Chihiro…” Hanayo said, having developed a soft spot for the girl. Everyone continued to object, stating their favorites, and why they liked them. Maki liked Byakuya, Honoka liked Makoto, Kotori liked Chihiro as well as Hanayo, Umi liked Sakura, Eli liked Kiyotaka, Nozomi liked Hagakure and lastly, Nico had grown to like Sayaka. Things seemed to be going well. Until, of course…

Aaaa--- Aaaa--- Mic test, mic test! This is an announcement!  
Is this thing on? They can hear me, right? Ehh... in any case…  
Ehh... All new students. We want to start this year’s entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible.  
And with that, I welcome you all!


End file.
